Spongebob's birthday!
by Derek123
Summary: It's Spongebob's birthday! And he's really happy! Well I know that's not much of an introduction :P


Disclaimer:I don't own Spongebob Squarepants,It is copyright from Nickelodeon

This'll be the longest story I'll ever make,updated almost everyday _

Narrator:It's time for Spongebob Tales TV Special,hosted by Patchy the Pirate and his Parrot Potty!

*Patchy opens the door*

Patchy:Aloha kids! Come inside I wanna show you something!

Potty:Don't mess with the kids Patchy

Patchy:Sssh Potty I wanna show them a secret!

Patchy:Here it is,the concert! Everybody from Spongebob will be right here on this stand!

Potty:Patchy!

Patchy:I know Spongebob is gonna be kids are you ready to meet Spongebob?

*Camera rolled left and right (no)*

Potty:Patchy!

Patchy:Spongebob will be here! It's a TV Special! Oops sorry kids I was busy talking with that Parrot

Potty:Patchy Spongebob is not real he's a cartoon!

Patchy:Anything can happen here this is acting! Uh,sorry again kids,I was compiling with Potty

Potty:Whatever just roll the show Patchy!

*Underwater*

Narrator:Aa,Bikini Bottom,where Spongebob is getting ready for his he is now

Spongebob:Guess what Gary? My birthday is tomorrow!

Gary:Meow. (In happiness)

Spongebob:I know Gary! Isn't it awesome? All my friends will be here and we'll be eatin' cake and best of all,I'm getting gifts!

Gary:Meow?

Spongebob:No Gary It's not Christmas! But I'm getting gifts from all my friends!

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:Today I'm gonna visit Patrick,Sandy,and work at the Krusty Krab with Mr Krabs and Squidward!

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:Okay then! Wanna come with me?

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:Great! Today and tomorrow will be the best days!

Gary:Meow Meow!

Spongebob:Food? Okay!

*Spongebob puts Snail Food in Gary's plate*

Spongebob:Here you go!

*Gary eats*

Spongebob:Okay are you ready?

Gary:Meow

*They go outside*

Spongebob:Work time!

*Spongebob and Gary go to the Krusty Krab*

Spongebob:Aloha Captain!

Krabs:Heya Spongebob! Ready to..Uh Spongebob,what's Gary doing with you?

Spongebob:He's coming with me today because tomorrow is my birthday!

Krabs:Oh,now get back to work! And take care of that snail!

*Spongebob goes to the kitchen*

Squidward:Spongebob,one double Krabby Patty extra cheese

Spongebob:One Double Patty with extra cheese on the way!

*Spongebob made a Double Krabby Patty with extra cheese*

Spongebob:Order ready!

*Spongebob gives the order to the customer*

Harold:Thank you Spongebob!

Spongebob:It's okay

*Spongebob goes back to the kitchen and makes a Krabby Patty for Gary*

Spongebob:Wanna Krabby Patty?

Gary:Meow!

*Spongebob gives the patty to Gary,then Gary starts eating*

*3 Hours later*

*Spongebob's watch rang*

Spongebob:2 PM! Patrick!

*Spongebob leaves the kitchen and leaves the restaurant*

Krabs:Spongebob? Where does he think he's going?

*Spongebob and Gary went to Patrick*

*Spongebob drummed on the rock*

*Patrick opened up*

Patrick:Heya Spongebob!

Spongebob:Patrick! Are you ready to play?

Patrick:Sure thing Spongebob! What shall we play?

Spongebob:Well,is Jellyfishing a good choice? I brought my special net!

Patrick:Great!

*They go Jellyfishing,Spongebob as usual masters jellyfishing,but Patrick doesn't*

Spongebob:Wow that was great,shall we make bubbles?

Patrick:Yes!

Spongebob:Watch this!

*Spongebob makes a chain*

Patrick:Wow!

Spongebob:Or this!

*Spongebob makes an anchor*

Patrick:Wow! Can I try?

Spongebob:Sure thing,Patrick!

*Patrick tries to make a great bubble but all what he had is a small bubble*

Patrick:Why can't I do things like you?

Spongebob:You should train!

*4 hours later*

Spongebob:Look Gary and Patrick it's 6 PM!

Gary:Meow!

Patrick:So what?

Spongebob:I gotta get to Sandy's! See ya soon Patrick!

Patrick:Goodbye Spongebob!

*Spongebob went to the Treedome*

*Spongebob got through the first door and drummed on the second one,he didn't forget his bowl,he brought her flowers as what he does often*

*Sandy opens up*

Sandy:Heya Spongebob!

Spongebob:Hi Sandy!

*Sandy was feeling that It's strange that Spongebob comes here at 6 PM*

Sandy:Spongebob,I wanna ask you somethin',what are you doing at 6 PM? You don't often come here at 6 PM

Spongebob:Well I just wanted to visit you Ms Cheeks!

Sandy:Uhm,Spongebob,what's that behind your back in your hands?

Spongebob:*gets the flowers from his back* Flowers!

Sandy:Thank you Spongebob! *Smells the flowers* They do smell great,Spongebob!

Spongebob:Thank you Sandy! Shall we play a little Karate?

Sandy:Sure thing Spongebob!

*They started playing Karate,as usual Sandy was the master*

Sandy:Nobody can beat a Karate master!

Spongebob:Wow that sure was a great performance, Gary agrees!

Gary:Meow!

*Sandy giggles*

Sandy:Spongebob,I can't wait for your birthday,Y'know I got you a great gift!

Spongebob:What is it?

Sandy:You ain't knowin' until tomorrow!

Spongebob:Alright! Looking forward to that!

*2 Hours later*

Spongebob:Alright Sandy,better go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow! I have a long day at the Krusty Krab,and It's my birthday!

Sandy:Alright,See ya soon!

Spongebob:Take care of the flowers!

Sandy:I sure will!

*Spongebob and Gary left*

Gary:Meow Meow Meow Meow?

Spongebob:Yes Gary! Sandy said It's gonna be an awesome gift! And I'm looking forward!

*They arrived to the Pineapple,Spongebob got to his bed and Gary slept where he always sleeps*

Spongebob:Good night Gary!

Gary:Meow!

*Spongebob turns off the light*

*The next day*

*Spongebob wakes up*

Spongebob:Good morning Gary!

Gary:Meow Meow!

Spongebob:Thank you Gary! It's my birthday and I'm really happy today!

*Spongebob got ready and he went to the Krusty Krab*

*He arrived*

Spongebob:Aloha Captain!

Krabs:Hey Spongebob! Happy birthday boy!

*Spongebob smiled in relief*

Spongebob:Thank you Mr Krabs!

Krabs:I know I'd hate to say this but because It's your birthday you'll be going home at 6 PM today!

Spongebob:Thank you Mr Krabs!

Krabs:It's a pleasure from me boy

Spongebob:Hey Squidward!

Squidward:What do you want now Spongebob?

Spongebob:It's my birthday!

Squidward:Why do I care?

Spongebob:Have you brought me a gift?

Squidward:No!

Spongebob:Okay then see ya today at 6 PM!

*At the Kitchen*

Squidward:Spongebob,One Krabby Patty

Spongebob:Aye Aye!

*Spongebob made a Krabby Patty*

Spongebob:Order ready!

*At 6 PM*

Krabs:Okay It's closing time!

Squidward:But Mr Krabs,isn't it supposed to be at 9 PM?

Krabs:It's Spongebob's birthday!

Squidward:Again,why..Do..I..Care?

Krabs:Aren't you coming?

Squidward:Why would I come to "celebrate"?

Krabs:Ah whatever

*Spongebob and Krabs went to the Pineapple*

*DING DONG!*

*Spongebob opened up*

Patrick:Happy birthday Spongebob!

Spongebob:Patrick! You're here!

*Spongebob closes*

Krabs:Aloha Patrick!

Patrick:Hey Mr Krabs!

*DING! DONG!*

*Spongebob opened up*

Spongebob:Sandy!

Sandy:Happy birthday Spongebob! I gotta gift for ya!

Spongebob:Why thank you Sandy!

Patrick:Gift!

Spongebob:Hey Patrick you brought me a gift,too! Thank you!

*Spongebob closed the door*

Spongebob:Looking good everyone!

Sandy:Thanks Spongebob!

Gary:Meow!

Sandy:Hey Mr Krabs,hey Patrick!

Krabs:Hi

Patrick:Hey

Spongebob:Where's Squidward?

Krabs:He isn't coming,Spongebob

Spongebob:Oh

Sandy:Gee Sorry to hear that

*DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!*

*Spongebob opened up*

Spongebob:Larry!

Larry:Hey Spongebob! I brought you a gift!

Spongebob:Thank you!

Larry:Happy birthday bro!

Spongebob:Thanks again! Come in!

*Larry got in and Spongebob closed the door*

Larry:Oh hey Sandy!

Sandy:Heya Larry!

Spongebob:Today's the biggest day! We'll eat cake,open the gifts and watch a movie! Together!

Patrick:Well Spongebob,I'm hungry

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:Patrick,you'll eat cake!

Patrick:Oh I thought the cake was just for you

Spongebob:No It's for everyone Patrick! Don't worry!

*Spongebob put the candles on the cake*

Spongebob:Now turn off the light!

*Larry turns off the light*

All except Spongebob:Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Spongebob,Happy birthday to you!

*Spongebob slightly blushed in relief*

Spongebob:Aww Thanks guys!

Sandy:The candles Spongebob!

*Spongebob started blowing and he turned off the candles*

Sandy:Yeah!

*Spongebob turned on the light*

Spongebob:Who wants cake?

Patrick:Me me me me!

Spongebob:Everyone!

*Spongebob sliced the cake and gave each and everyone a slice*

Patrick:Thanks Spongebob

Spongebob:No problem,Patrick!

Krabs:Spongebob me boy I never seen you that happy before

Spongebob:This is the best birthday party ever!

Sandy:Alright!

*Everyone starts eating cake*

Larry:Spongebob who made this cake?

Gary:Meow!

Spongebob:Gary made it!

Larry:Well this cake is really delicious,Isn't it guys?

Sandy:It's the true taste of cake!

Krabs:It's delicious

Patrick:I love it! Thank you Gary for making this cake!

Gary:Meow!

*They finished eating cake*

Sandy:Time to open the gifts!

Patrick:Spongebob,I present to you...

Spongebob:What?

*Patrick opens the gift*

Patrick:A Spongebob and Patrick portrait!

Spongebob:Wow Patrick I never thought you were a great artist!

Patrick:Well here it is!

Spongebob:I must hang this on the wall!

Spongebob:Mr Krabs what have you gotten for me?

Krabs:Spongebob...

*Krabs opens the gift*

Krabs:I got you the golden Krusty Krab cup for excellency at making patties!

Spongebob:Wow!

*Spongebob's eyes got filled with tears*

Spongebob:It looks bright!

Krabs:Take it boy

Spongebob:What about you Larry? That box looks big!

*Larry opens the gift*

Larry:Mega Surfboard X! It has an ultimate speed at surfing!

Spongebob:It looks Awesome!

Spongebob:Sandy,what about you?

Sandy:Spongebob,I present to you...

*Sandy opens the gift*

Sandy:Telepoter-Food Maker 2000!

Spongebob:Sandy,what does it do?

Sandy:It has a teleporter,and it can make you any kind of food!

Krabs:Any kind?

Sandy:Well except for Krabby Patties,so here you are Spongebob! Oh and I brought you extra flowers!

Spongebob:Thank you Sandy! This is awesome!

Krabs:Shall we watch a movie now?

Spongebob:Yes!

Krabs:What's it about?

Spongebob:It's about almost everything!

Krabs:Is money included?

Spongebob:Yes!

*They started watching the movie,Spongebob got them popcorn*

Patrick:Yummy Popcorn!

*After the movie ended*

Sandy:Ah I'm so tired

Spongebob:What do you think of the party?

Sandy:It's a good party

Krabs:Yeah Spongebob!

Gary:Meow!

Spongebob:Thank you Sandy and Mr Krabs,See ya guys soon!

Larry:Bye Spongebob!

*All except Spongebob and Gary left*

Spongebob:That was one heck of an awesome party,right Gary?

Gary:Meow!

Spongebob:Now,Good night!

Gary:Meow!

*Spongebob went to bed and turned off the light*


End file.
